


And The Moon Shines Down Upon Us (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Serial Killer Tom Riddle, Stalking, Traducción al español, some smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Tom ha encontrado a la víctima perfecta: el dulce, amigable e ingenuo Harry Potter.Nadie se daría cuenta de su desaparición, y a nadie le importará.Era perfecto. Casi demasiado perfecto.*Trad. Autorizada por Wolven_Spirits.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	And The Moon Shines Down Upon Us (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And The Moon Shines Down Upon Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257456) by [Wolven_Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Wolven_Spirits, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada ÚNICAMENTE en Archive of Our Own (AO3).
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero te guste esta historia!

**And the Moon Shines Down Upon Us**

Por **Wolven_Spirits**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

Tom tuvo que admitir que su nueva víctima era un alma desafortunada, y no solo lo decía porque su vida pronto le sería arrebatada. Si Tom fuera una mejor persona, se habría horrorizado por el trato que se cometía contra el pobre chico.

No pasó mucho tiempo para detectar las señales mientras se sentaba en su automóvil día tras día, observando al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Los gritos eran demasiado obvios. Podía escuchar aquellas desagradables palabras siendo vomitadas, asquerosas y retorcidas. Podía sentir su filo, su intención de romper el corazón de su receptor. Podía ver, en ciertas ocasiones y a través de la ventana, la forma en que el rostro de Vernon Dursley enrojecía y se hinchaba más de ira.

Mientras seguía a su presa por la calle, tomando nota de la hora y los minutos en que salía de la casa cada día, podía ver cuán delgado era. En cómo que se encorvaba sobre sí y miraba constantemente por encima del hombro, con sus ojos más abiertos de lo que deberían estar. Tan deliciosamente asustado.

Ah, pero qué crueles los Dursley eran, Tom reflexionó con una sonrisa, llenándose de un hambre voraz en tanto ese hermoso chico se marchitaba bajo su vigilancia.

De hecho, así era como tendían a referirse a él. “Chico”, “tú”, “fenómeno”. Y Tom casi podría sentir algo de empatía por él debido a que esas mismas palabras lo habían deformado cuando era más joven. La manera en que los otros huérfanos se habían reído de él y le decían apodos despectivos. La manera en que la Sra. Cole había estado tan segura de que él era el hijo del mismo demonio.

Y quizás habían tenido razón. Porque si Tom fuera una mejor persona, habría elegido al tío y no al sobrino como su siguiente víctima. Habría intervenido y detenido su sufrir.

Pero, para su mala suerte, no era una buena persona. De hecho, le habían dicho más de una vez que era el mismo demonio. Y pensó que quizás era cierto, así que simplemente siguió observando a su víctima, vigilando y esperando.

El chico solo podía ser visto los viernes y sábados durante su turno de noche en el pub local donde servía bebidas hasta altas horas de la noche. Siempre tomaba el mismo camino: calle arriba, pasaba el parque bajo las sombras de los árboles, luego daba una vuelta a la esquina e iba al pub. Regresaba a su casa por el mismo camino. Se quitaría a las cinco y cincuenta y cinco de la tarde para llegar al pub a las seis y no volvería a casa hasta las dos y treinta y cuatro minutos de la mañana. Demasiado tarde para que alguien pueda observar su regreso.

Eso significaba que pasarían días antes de que alguien notara su desaparición. Nadie encontraría el cuerpo, y nadie se molestaría en buscarlo. Porque a nadie le importaba.

Era muy, muy perfecto. Casi demasiado perfecto. Y sí Tom no hubiera pasado meses acosándolo, observado cada uno de sus movimientos, habría sospechado.

Incluso había investigado más sobre el chico, curioso por ver si había más cosas de las que podía ver. Pero no había encontrado nada más que un diploma de secundaria y unos pocos años de declaración de impuestos. Por qué el chico no buscó ser más en su vida estaba más allá de Tom.

Supuso que no todos superaban su pasado o buscaban venganza. No todos tenían el deseo, el poder, de clavar un cuchillo en el corazón de un hombre. Para ver la carne ser desgarrada y pintada de un rojo vivo.

Tom observó como una mano pálida y delgada colocaba su bebida frente a él, tan cerca qué, si lo deseaba, podía alcanzarla y capturarla. Levanto la vista hacia el vivo verde en los ojos de su mesero y le agradeció, una amable sonrisa curvó sus labios y suavizó sus facciones. La sangre corrió por las mejillas de su víctima, una tímida sonrisa acechó desde las comisuras de sus labios. Casi parecía una muñeca, vestido y ocultando la realidad de su vida en una bonita sonrisa y un uniforme perfectamente planchado.

—Gracias a ti —susurró el chico. Su voz era suave y dulce, agitando ese oscuro deseo en lo más profundo de Tom. Fue lo primero que hizo que Tom realmente lo viera, de hecho. La suave pureza en su voz, resonando como campanas sobre el olaje de las olas.

Y, oh, cuánto deseaba escucharlo _gritar_.

Cuando Tom terminó, dejó una propina generosa y se tomó su tiempo para ponerse su abrigo, muy consciente de la forma en que los ojos de su chico se posaron en él. Se detuvo un momento cuando llegó a la puerta, mirando el reflejo en la ventana. Vio un destello verde mar justo antes de salir del lugar. Él sonrió, complacido de que su buena apariencia y encanto habían cautivado a una víctima más.

Se tomó su tiempo para caminar hacia el parque, consciente de que pasarían otros cuarenta y cinco minutos y -dando un vistazo a su reloj-, treinta y siete segundos antes de que su presa pasara junto a él y atravesara el pequeño bosque de camino a casa.

Excepto que, por supuesto, esta noche su presa no llegaría a su hogar. Y nunca lo volvería a ver.

Lamió la carne seca y agrietada de sus labios, saboreando la imagen en su mente de su chico, atado y luchando, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Probablemente lloraría. La mayoría lo hacía. Y si no, bueno, Tom haría que lo hiciera. Cuanto deseaba deslizar ya su cuchillo por su piel, pintándola de un escarlata vivido para contrastar sus brillantes ojos verdes mientras gritaba una y otra vez.

Sí, el niño sería el sacrificio perfecto para la luna de sangre. Dulce y hermoso, justo como Tom merecía.

La jeringa era un pequeño peso en su bolsillo, llena de un líquido rojo claro, tapada y esperando. Pronto, pronto. Tom tenía que ser paciente. Lo había sido durante casi un año. Pero ya era hora. Pronto, muy pronto. No podía precipitarse. Tenía que esperar hasta el momento justo, de lo contrario todo acabaría; Tom sería atrapado y jamás volvería a sentir la vida escapar de sus manos o ver el desvanecer de la luz en los ojos o escuchar el miedo infundir en sus víctimas.

Paciencia. Paciencia.

Se sentó en el banco del parque justo a un lado del camino, con la pierna rebotando mientras contaba los minutos. No era inusual sentir tanta anticipación cuando estaba tan cerca del final de su cacería, porque era una emoción -y qué recompensa- el tener que cerrar las mandíbulas en la garganta de tu presa después de acosarlo durante tanto tiempo…

Sin embargo, había algo particularmente atractivo en este chico; algo en la forma en que bajaba sus pestañas con recato, la forma en que hablaba de forma tan suave, su voz siendo demasiado pura para las atrocidades que había sufrido. Volvía loco a Tom, con una _necesidad_ que lo instaba a _volver_ a ver a su chico. Oh, y cómo necesitaba esos ojos sobre él, angustiados por el dolor contrastando contra el deseo de Tom. Necesitaba escuchar esa voz pronunciar su nombre y rogar en medio de una lluvia de suave desesperación en sus oídos.

Tom casi gimió ante la idea, sus pantalones de repente estando demasiado apretados, así que tomó una bocanada de aire y se reclinó un poco para mirar la luna de sangre. Esta noche sería la noche perfecta, y no dejaría que su impaciencia lo arruinara.

Forzó sus pensamientos a descansar, haciendo a su mente pasar a un estado de tranquilidad. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejar a su mente desviarse de su tarea. Su aspecto y encanto eran herramientas poderosas, pero fue su mente lo que lo hacía verdaderamente fuerte. Imbatible. Tantas de sus presas habían caído bajo su mano, y aun la policía no tenía idea de quien las atacó.

Y nunca lo harían. Era demasiado cuidadoso, demasiado perfecto en sus elecciones; de su víctima hasta su localización, no dejaba nada al azar.

Por eso, cuando escuchó los pasos de su presa contra la hierba, no mostró tensión. Ni siquiera se permitió mirar. En cambio, mantuvo su cabeza en su mismo sitio, descansando contra el respaldo del banco justo como si hubiera bebido demasiado.

Los pasos resonaron mucho más cerca, un movimiento tan suave entre aquella marea de hierba. Eran tímidos, igual al comportamiento de su niño. Muy diferente a Tom, que desbordaba poder y hacia llorar a sus víctimas. Los hacía rogar. Hacía que su piel se pusiera roja sangre mientras gritaban por él.

Fue emocionante verlos atados e indefensos debajo de su cuchillo mientras separaba la vida de su carne y se las ofrecía a la luna. Y, oh, prácticamente podía babear por lo cerca que estaba de su próxima víctima.

Los pasos vacilaron cerca de su banco antes de detenerse por completo justo frente a él.

—¿D-Disculpe, señor? —Vino de esa tímida voz, suave como un pequeño caudal—, ¿está bien?

Tom se preguntó si debería arrancar las cuerdas vocales del más joven directo de su garganta y embotellarlos en liquido embalsamador para así mantenerlo en su estante, quedándose con un recordatorio eterno de los dulces gritos del sacrificio más hermoso de Tom.

Es una extraña obsesión; había pensado que el verde claro de los iris de su niño lo atraería más que su voz, pero había algo más, algo que lo hacía sentir hambre. Le hizo querer devorarlo por completo.

Él gruñó, como si estuviera sorprendido por la abrupta presencia del joven. Levantó su mirar y fue recibido por un rostro preocupado, unos ojos verdes que brillaban incluso en la oscuridad. Un chico tan amable. Cuán dulce era. Y todo suyo.

Agitó una mano, relajando sus músculos lo suficiente como para que sus dedos cayeran con el movimiento. —Ya casi estoy en mi casa, no te preocupesss —dejó que sus palabras corrieran juntas como si no pudiera controlar su lengua.

El ceño de su chico se profundizó de preocupación. —Se ve un poco pálido. ¿Está seguro de que está bien?

Tan deliciosamente dulce e ingenuo. Era sorprendente, en verdad, que nadie se hubiera aprovechado de él hasta ahora.

—Estoy bien, ‘n serio —arrastraba las palabras, empujándolas una contra la otra. Soltó su mano y su hombro golpeó dolorosamente contra el banco de madera. Sonrió en su interior cuando su chico dio un paso preocupado más cerca.

Luego se puso de pie tambaleante, balanceándose, permitiendo que una botella de ron medio vacía cayera al suelo junto a él y entró en el pequeño charco de líquido ámbar que se había formado al lado de la botella. —Soy un adulto, sabes —dijo, sacudiendo un dedo al más joven—. Sé cuidar muy bien de mí mismo.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon y una risa sobresaltada salió de los labios de su chico. —Estoy seguro de que puede, señor —comentó con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Tom, aparentemente incapaz de apartar la vista de sus rasgos hermosos—. Pero puedo ayudarlo a llegar a su casa si vive cerca. Le he visto algunas veces en el pub. Eres de aquí, ¿no?

Tom asintió un poco vacilante, ocultando una sonrisa aguda y triunfante. Con qué facilidad el pez atrapó el anzuelo. —Mig-Magnolia —dijo, con el ceño fruncido en un gesto concretando en su rostro.

El rostro del joven se iluminó en reconocimiento. —Oh, sé dónde está. Es justo donde vivo. ¿No quiere caminar conmigo, señor? ¿Y protegerme de los depredadores nocturnos? —Él sonrió ante su propia broma, y Tom aceptó en falsa solemnidad.

—Claro —respondió.

Se tambaleó los pocos pasos hacia los árboles, hasta que las sombras eran todo lo que los rodeaba. Estaba oscuro gracias a las ramas sobre ellos. Aquí, la luz de la luna no los podía alcanzar. Aquí, donde la tierra estaba fría y las raíces sobresalían, nada podía evitar que en la oscuridad de Tom atrapara a su presa.

Tom dejó que su pie se enganchara en una raíz y tropezó, su mano se deslizó en su bolsillo mientras caía contra el costado de su presa, enviándolos a ambos al suelo. Y entre las tinieblas sacó la aguja y la hundió en el cuello de su chico, la droga roja y transparente se arremolinó y extendió por las venas de su víctima como si fuera sangre siendo diluida en agua.

Los ojos verdes mostraron su sorpresa y una boca se abrió para gritar, pero Tom fue más rápido, callando su boca con sus manos. Por mucho que desee escuchar los gritos del chico, no podía arriesgarse a ser atrapado.

Se sentó a horcadas sobre él, su altura y peso lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo. En verdad el chico era tan delgado, tan flaco. Incluso mientras luchaba, sus movimientos eran débiles e inútiles. Una pequeña presa indefensa.

Si Tom fuera una mejor persona, se habría preocupado por lo ligero que estaba. Lo fácil que fue dominar su pequeña figura.

Pero en lugar de eso sonrió. —Duerme bien, dulce Harry. Habrá mucho tiempo para gritar una vez que despiertes.

Porque Tom era en realidad una persona horrible.

Esperó hasta que, si víctima se quedó quieta, luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia los densos árboles. Tenía un auto esperando al otro lado, donde las luces de la calle estaban convenientemente rotas y la luz de la luna aún no se había posado sobre las copas de los árboles. Estaba tan oscuro que hasta Tom tuvo problemas para ver donde estaba la manija de la puerta.

Colocó a su presa en el asiento trasero, atando sus brazos, muñecas y piernas con cuerdas que ya había preparado. Dudaba que la droga pasara por su sistema tan rápido, pero por si acaso…

Cubrió al joven con unas mantas que olían ligeramente a cáñamo, luego con unas pocas cajas vacías y bolsas de aire inflado, haciendo parecer a cualquier otro que se estaba mudando.

Solo entonces se metió en el asiento delantero, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el auto y condujo hacia la muerte de su querido Harry.

* * *

Su niño era hermoso. De eso no había duda. Tom lo desnudó lentamente, saboreando la atractiva forma en que se revelaba su piel, centímetro a centímetro. Ah, y como parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna, dándole la apariencia aperlada ante su brillo. Tom pasó sus dedos por los brazos del chico y bajó hacia su pecho, sus uñas rozando los pezones rosados. Aquel joven soltó un suave sonido mientras las pequeñas protuberancias se endurecían bajo su toque. Una dulce exhalación que hizo a Tom lamerse los labios secos de anticipación.

—Tan hermoso —murmuró mientras se agachaba para quitarle los pantalones y ropa interior, revelando los pálidos muslos sobre los cuales yacía la suave polla del chico. Tom lo miró contemplativamente por un momento, pero decidió continuar con sus ministraciones actuales. Retirando la última capa de ropa de Harry, retrocediendo un paso y admiró la forma en que el joven estaba acostado.

Brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que le daba la apariencia de ser algo fuera de este mundo, luciendo tan delicado y vulnerable mientras soñaba. Tom sonrió, oscuro y codicioso, con su corazón latiendo ansioso mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el cuerpo de su presa. Suave e inocente y todo _suyo_. Ya no tenía forma de escapar de él ahora.

Desató las correas que ataban al niño y las reemplazó con esposas, atando y ajustando las cadenas para que el niño estuviera completamente extendido. Aunque luchara, solo sería capaz de moverse unos centímetros. No sería bueno interrumpir el delicado trabajo del cuchillo de Tom, después de todo.

Los dedos de Tom se demoraron sobre cada uno de los diversos cuchillos dispuestos en la mesa al lado de la cama, mostrando su platinado brillo ante la luna, ansioso y listo. Había afilado cada uno de ellos ayer, queriendo asegurarse de que todo fuera exactamente como quería que estén. Para que todo fuera perfecto.

Deslizó una mano por el liso muslo de su niño, trazando ligeramente su polla antes de seguir subiendo. Se preguntó si debería comenzar antes de que el niño despertara. Ansiaba ver su pálida y blanca piel teñida de rojo. Anhelaba ver a su sangre salpicar las sábanas. Lo hermoso que se vería, su sacrificio a la luz de la luna.

Lamiéndose los labios, tomo un pequeño bisturí y lo inspecciono minucioso, asegurándose de que no hubiera imperfecciones. Luego lo bajó hasta el pecho del joven, el sudor comenzando a mojar su frente ante la anticipación. Su aliento resonó fuerte en sus oídos cuando el cuchillo tocó y empezó a presionar. No atravesó la piel como había esperado, y Tom frunció el ceño cuando encontró resistencia. Presionó un poco más fuerte, pero era como si el cuchillo se hubiera desafilado en los pocos momentos que lo había sostenido debido a que la piel del chico simplemente palideció bajo la presión de la hoja, volviéndose blanca y sin sangre.

Pero se había asegurado de afilarla perfectamente. Qué extraño. Muy extraño. Su agarre se volvió más fuerte cuando levantó el cuchillo, había dejado solo una delgada marca en la piel.

¿Acaso… cometió un error? No, era imposible. Nunca cometía errores. La ira lo embargó. ¿Cómo se atreve, cómo podía ser esto posible? Debería haberse deslizado por su piel, debería haber sacado ríos de sangre contra la punta de sus dedos. Debería haber _funcionado_.

Él gruñó, su rostro endureciéndose. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Quería apuñalar, quería rasgar el cuchillo por todo el pecho del niño y ver cómo brotaba la sangre, empapándolo de color escarlata. ¿Cómo se _atreve_?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el joven se movió. No era más que el más leve de movimientos, pero fue lo suficiente como para que relajara su agarre, su mirada se fijó en los rasgos de Harry, su ira anterior yéndose tan rápido como había llegado. Quería ver cada una de sus emociones al despertar. Confusión, horror, miedo. Quería ver la sonrisa de muñeca de su presa ser manchada de terror. Quería ver cada expresión que cruzaba su rostro cuando viviera del rojizo deseo de Tom.

Se despertó un poco antes de lo planeado, pero Tom sabía que cada víctima reaccionaba de manera diferente a su droga. Esta fue la recuperación más rápida sin duda, pero Tom se había asegurado de estar preparado para cualquier posibilidad. Tom seguía dentro de los parámetros de su plan.

Sí, eso estaba bien. Todo seguía bien. Tom rompería la piel de Harry en pedazos si eso era lo que necesitaba para derramar su vida a la luna. No dejaría que tal rareza se metiera con su perfecto plan.

Los ojos de su niño se abrieron lentamente y con gran dificultad. El verde brillaba debajo, más oscuro ahora de un color semejante al océano y con la misma profundidad.

Las cejas se fruncieron y después de unos momentos, los ojos de Harry comenzaron a moverse, observando los enormes ventanales, la luz de la luna, la habitación oscura que no vestía de más muebles que la cama y la pequeña mesa. Y más allá de esas paredes, una ola de árboles y siniestra oscuridad era lo que se escondía entre sombras.

Luego sus ojos se posaron en Tom y el cuchillo en su mano. Se ampliaron, aun cuando se podía ver una ligera capa de nebulosidad en ellos pero lo suficiente alertas como para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Sus manos se sacudieron y las caderas siguieron su movimiento, y Tom notó, distante, que era mucho más fuerte de lo que debería ser posible para un joven débil cuyas costillas eran demasiado visibles.

Las piernas de Harry se movieron a continuación, nuevamente tirando de las pocas pulgadas que le permitían las cadenas, haciendo que el sonido cayera como música a los oídos de Tom. Le encantaba verlos luchar, ser indefensos ante él.

Sintió su miembro palpitar cuando su niño, su dulce y pequeña presa, tensó sus cadenas, giró su cabeza y abrió la boca. Su garganta funcionaba, pero su voz aun no emergía.

—Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras—admitió Tom— de hecho, te lo agradecería —giró su cuchillo sin hacer nada, acariciando la parte plana de la cuchilla—. También puedes luchar todo lo que puedas. Incluso si logras escapar, no podrás llegar muy lejos. No hay nada a millas de aquí, nada excepto animales salvajes. Sin contar que —sonrió suavemente—, la salida es un laberinto. Lo diseñé así. Me temo que te perderías y morirías lentamente de hambre y sed. Seguramente morir bajo mi mamo es una opción mucho mejor.

Los ojos de Tom se entrecerraron mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre la piel del chico. —Te cortaré tan bellamente. Lo prometo. Será doloroso, pero —su sonrisa se volvió hambrienta— me temo que solo _quiero_ escucharte gritar…

Su niño abrió la boca otra vez, su garganta trabajando una vez más. Tom espero paciente mientras el chico se calmaba, la manzana de Adán balanceándose de forma atractiva bajo la piel brillante, una burla tímida para el autocontrol de Tom.

Luego habló, una palabra tan simple que apenas se pudo contar como sonido. —Oh.

Y resonó, como el dulce son de una campana, tentador en la cabeza de Tom. Era un sonido divino, claro y puro en el silencio de la habitación. Como una ola, se levantó, un himno del mar que se alzó sobre él y lo envolvió en su belleza. Y Tom se sintió suspendido dentro de su resonancia, flotando dentro de su atractivo abrazo.

Tom podía admitir libremente que se había obsesionado con la voz del chico por un tiempo. Desde que escuchó a Harry hablar por primera vez, supo que tenía que tenerlo. Tenía que tenerlo encadenado, justo como está ahora, rogando y gritando y usando esa dulce voz suya solo para Tom.

Y ahora, oh por la luna, Tom necesitaba escuchar más. Se sentía sediento por la voz del chico como si fuera una gota de agua y él un hombre muriendo de sed. Más, más y más. No pudo tener suficiente. Ni un océano entero podría satisfacer su deseo.

Tom se inclinó hacia delante con entusiasmo. —Habla de nuevo —instó, su mano descansando sobre el muslo de Harry, el cuchillo casi olvidado—. Quiero escuchar tu voz.

Su niño lo miró con ojos caídos, luciendo extremadamente satisfecho considerando su situación. ¿Quizás era tan retrasado como era de bonito?

—No me gusta el dolor —dijo al fin, su voz tan suave y perfecta como su belleza.

—Por supuesto que no —canturreó Tom, su mente hundiéndose en las profundidades de las dulces palabras de Harry. El cuchillo cayó al suelo cuando se acercó, con los ojos atrapados en su verde mirar. En sus grandes ojos y rasgos perfectos. Tom pensó aturdido en que debió saber en lo que un ser tan perfecto como su niño merecía. No estaba muy seguro de por qué había deseado tanto rasgar, destrozar y matar cuando seguro hay otras formas de hacerlo gritar—. ¿Qué te gusta, dulce Harry?

Harry sonrió, una cosita temblorosa, y Tom bebió la imagen con avidez.

—Me gusta… —Harry dudó, y Tom se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos y labios abiertos mientras esperaba que el chico hablara una vez más— me gusta el placer.

—Placer —Tom jadeó.

Harry asintió con sus ojos aun entrecerrados. —Nunca he recibido mucho placer —admitió, su voz menguando y fluyendo—. Los Dursley son muy crueles. Nunca me permitirían tener algo que realmente quiera.

—Puedo darte placer —dijo Tom, arrastrando su mano por el muslo del niño. Su piel era lisa y suave y Tom descubrió que no podía tener suficiente de esa carne intachable. Y en verdad, ¿cómo podría pensar en estropear tal perfección?

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó Harry, parpadeando con aquellos enormes ojos de venado— ¿Me darás… todo?

Tom se encontró asintiendo. Había una parte de él que se preguntaba por qué no estaba usando ninguno de sus cuchillos para tallar su deseo en la carne de Harry; los había preparado cuidadosamente solo para este momento. Pero entonces Harry sonrió y la idea se desvaneció. Los planes pueden cambiar. Y esta fue una idea mucho, mucho mejor. —Cualquier cosa que desees —prometió.

Entonces se inclinó hacia delante y lamió una línea húmeda en la polla de su niño.

Oh, qué hermosa era la forma en que los ojos de Harry se abrieron, la forma en que su aliento se agitó. Era una suave oleada de sonido, tan suave y débil que Tom casi no lo escuchó. Pero, ¿cómo podría no escuchar cada nota que hacía su niño? Eran tan preciosos todos los ruidos que escapaban de sus labios. Tom no podía soportar perder uno solo, por más silenciosos que fueran.

Cada jadeo, cada dulce sonido de éxtasis hacía que Tom se volviera cada vez más duro hasta que sus pantalones los encontró muy apretados. Y, sin embargo, no pudo quitarle la atención a su niño. No pudo liberar sus manos de su agarre sobre los muslos de Harry. Solo podía tararear, su boca moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, su lengua aplastándose a lo largo de la parte inferior de su miembro hasta rodear la cabeza.

Las caderas de Harry se sacudieron, enviando su polla por toda la garganta de Tom. Y lo tomó, tan profundo como pudo, tragando y saboreando el dulce grito que brotó de los labios de Harry.

Aquel sonido solo hizo a su propia polla tensarse, de su cabeza ya goteaba tanto que se filtró por la tela de sus pantalones, empapándola y dejando una marca oscura. Ansiaba poder liberar su erección, pero no podía reunir la fuerza para apartar sus manos del cuerpo de su niño.

—Oh —Harry estaba gimiendo, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras veía a Tom moverse sobre su polla. Los jadeos solo hicieron que el mayor se moviera con más insistencia, con las mejillas hundidas mientras succionaba, esperando, necesitando escuchar más.

Los puños de Harry se apretaron y tiraron de sus cadenas, pero parecía una simple ocurrencia. —Y-yo… —tartamudeó cuando la lengua de Tom se movió sobre su miembro—, mis bolas…

Casi sin pensar, una de las manos de Tom se retiró de su agarre en el muslo de Harry y acarició a su dulce chico en el lugar que le indicó. Su delicioso niño. El ser perfecto que estaba encadenado en su cama y que, sin embargo, parecía haber encadenado la mente de Tom en su lugar. Porque Tom se encontró muy fascinado, incapaz de negar el atractivo de la dulce voz de Harry.

Debería haber odiado ese pensamiento. Debería haber aborrecido esa idea al instante. Debería haber agarrado el cuchillo que había dejado caer y hundirlo en el corazón del niño, derramando su sangre a la luna. ¿Por qué el niño no era su sacrificio?

Pero Tom descubrió que no quería ver su sangre. No, eso no serviría. Su piel se vería hermosa, cubierta de rojo, pero no quería que fuera la de Harry.

—Oh, sí —suspiró Harry, sus caderas volviéndose a sacudir a lo que Tom sonrió, complacido.

Quería que Harry siguiera haciendo esos sonidos. Que le diera una serenata en gritos de placer. Su propia polla palpitaba cada vez que Harry jadeaba, con cada uno de los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios. Y podía sentir un nudo en sus entrañas, un calor profundo que crecía con cada momento.

Quizás, en cambio, podría atesorar los dulces sonidos para sí y ofrecerle el mismo placer del chico a la luna. Le ofrecería la dulce vista de Harry retorcerse de placer sobre esta cama. ¿No eso era mucho mejor que derramar su sangre?

Chupó con fuerza y observó satisfecho como la cabeza de Harry caía hacia atrás, un gemido llenado el aire. Algo parecido a un gruñido retumbó desde lo profundo del pecho de Harry, y Tom sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna. La espalda de Harry se arqueó, una curva sensual que empujó su polla aun más profundo en la boca de Tom.

El gimió, el sabor del precum de Harry sabia salado y celestial en su lengua. Podía sentir palpitar la polla de su niño, pulsante mientras se acercaba a su límite, y Tom redobló sus esfuerzos, sus ojos fijos en la expresión de éxtasis que decoraba el rostro de Harry.

—Oh, oh, esto es —jadeó Harry, sus caderas empujando cada vez más rápido—, muy bueno.

Las palabras se rompieron sobre él como olas, y los parpados de Tom se agitaron mientras tomaba a Harry lo más profundo que podía, su nariz presionando contra los gruesos vellos entre las piernas de su niño. No podía respirar así. Se estaba ahogando con la longitud de Harry estando profundamente en su garganta, pero no podía importarle eso.

Su pulso latía al ritmo de las embestidas de Harry, y su propia polla rogaba por fricción. Solo un poco más…

Los bordes de la visión de Tom comenzaban a oscurecerse, pero Harry estaba gimiendo de una forma tan dulce y Tom sabía que no tomaría mucho más. Solo un poco más…

Y él deseaba… necesitaba escucharlo. Necesitaba más, más y más. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el placer se agrupo en su interior, ardiente y listo, y dios estaba tan cerca…

Volvió a gemir y tragó, entonces Harry gritó, un sonido como el de las olas y la apertura de los cielos y fue tan hermoso y mortal y todo lo que Tom pudo hacer fue aguantar, tragando el semen de Harry mientras su propia erección pulsaba.

Su placer lo sacudió, e incluso entonces, todo en lo que pudo concentrarse fue en el sonido del éxtasis del de ojos verdes.

Harry, oh, el dulce Harry y la voz que tanto adoraba.

Estaba mareado mientras salía de su orgasmo, retirando sus labios de la polla de Harry y tomándose unos minutos para asegurarse de que había tomado cada gota que podía del miembro ya suave de su niño. Vio como escalofríos recorrían sus extremidades, culminando en un suave gemido de placer reacio que hizo a la polla de Tom contraerse.

Tosió mientras se sentaba, limpiándose la barbilla donde la saliva y ambrosía habían goteado. Sus pantalones estaban fríos y húmedos por su propia liberación, pero Tom no podía concentrarse en sus propias molestias, todavía estaba inmerso en la expresión de gozo en el rostro de Harry.

—Eso —soltó este, una vez que su respiración se había calmado—. Me gusta eso.

—Hay mucho más que puedo mostrarte —dijo Tom, con voz gruesa. Si todo lo que escuchó fueron los gritos de Harry para correrse… sí, sí, eso sería bueno. Porque nunca antes de había venido sin ver la vida desvanecerse de los ojos de su víctima. Y nunca antes había deseado tanto placer para nadie más que para sí mismo.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero era triste, casi compasiva. —No lo dudo —dijo—. Pero también tengo hambre.

Tom se calmó, frunciendo el ceño cuando algo comenzó a molestar en el fondo de su mente. —No tengo comida aquí —respondió. Nunca comió cuando estaba tratando con sus presas. Seguramente Harry podía ver que no había nada que consumir en esta vacía habitación.

Harry parpadeó. —Sí lo tienes—no estaba de acuerdo, y había algo de expresaba disculpa en su mirar.

Algo frio comenzó a brotar dentro de su corazón mientras latía fuerte y asustado. Y solo por un momento, Tom pensó que casi podía capturar un pensamiento extraño que pasó por su mente.

—Pero no puedo comer si todavía estoy encadenado —continuó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos y verdes como el mar tempestuoso. Tan verdes que parecían casi negros, tragándose el blanco en sus ojos y tan grandes que parecían ocupar mucho más de su rostro de lo que era posiblemente humano.

—No —acordó Tom débilmente—, no puedes. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves. Uso la más pequeña para abrir cada brazalete, liberando las extremidades de aquel en la cama y se quedó quieto allí, al borde, queriendo ayudar a calmar las doloridas extremidades mientas su niño masajeaba sus muñecas y tobillos. Y otra pequeña parte de él amó la apariencia de su piel, enrojecida y maltratada.

Harry se sentó y miró a Tom por un momento, con los ojos ensombreciendo sus rasgos. Sus orejas se asomaron entre su salvaje cabello, puntiagudas y ligeramente membradas. Era tenue, pero por la nitidez podía ver brillar los puntos. Su piel, una vez perlada en su placer, ahora tenía un pequeño tono verde, como el color de las algas. Tom observó el mismo color profundo de sus ojos en un patrón de escamas ahora visibles sobre sus hombros y brazos.

—Los Dursley nunca me alimentan lo suficiente —dijo Harry un poco triste— aunque he hecho todo lo posible para complacerlos. Escondí mi rareza, ignoré mi hambre, fingí que no era un monstruo —Inclinó su cabeza mientras estudiaba la forma congelada de Tom—. Y luego empezaste a acosarme —extendió su mano, con garras afiladas y bellamente curvadas mientras el espacio entre sus dedos permanecía ligeramente membrado.

Y Tom solo pudo mirar, su mente fascinada, las palabras cayendo sobre él como tantas gotas de lluvia.

—Me sentí extrañamente halagado, ¿sabes? —Harry se rió, sus dientes afilados, muy afilados, demasiado—. Nadie me prestaba atención. Fuiste el primero—acarició la mejilla de Tom con tanta suavidad, como si temiera romperlo—. Y pensé —continuó— que si tú, un humano, pudieras ser tan monstruoso… bueno —sus hombros se encogieron levemente—, ¿por qué yo no podría?

Y Tom sintió a su mente resistirse. Cada palabra de Harry lo atravesó como un tiburón, irregular y feroz- y aun así, Tom no podía alejarse de esta criatura, de este hermoso monstruo. Su voz tejió una red que Tom no pudo romper. Pero todo su ser sabía que no quería morir, que la muerte era su miedo final, uno que lo hacía luchar incluso contra la dulce y encantadora voz de Harry.

—Y en verdad me diste tanto placer —dijo Harry, sus dedos trazando la camisa de Tom. Las garras rasgaron la tela a pesar de su ligero toque.

—Pero —continuó con pesar el menor—, tengo mucha hambre.

Tom… no deseaba que Harry tuviera hambre. Nunca había sido una buena persona. Siempre había sido codicioso y cruel. Nunca había pensado en nadie más que en sí mismo. Pero ahora…

Tom no se movió cuando Harry se acercó, inhalando el aroma de Tom mientras sus dientes raspaban la frágil piel de su cuello.

Y las manos de Tom, tan hábiles para matar, se quedaron dóciles contra sus costados. Porque, ¿cómo podría pensar en golpear a este ser, a esta criatura celestial? Podría ofrecerle todo lo que tenía. Un sacrificio a la luna de sangre. A Harry.

Tal y como lo había prometido.

Harry lo devoraría. Pieza por pieza, y Tom desaparecería de este mundo, un misterio para siempre sin resolver. Y nunca más podría escuchar la risa de Harry, o sus gritos, o mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir el propósito de su vida.

Y Tom…

Tom era codicioso.

Y lo que más quería era…

—Gracias —dijo Harry amable —por todo esto. Prometo que nunca te olvidaré. Por el placer que me has traído… —Se inclinó más cerca, lamiendo una línea en el cuello de Tom, su lengua larga y sinuosa— y, por supuesto, por ser mi primera comida adecuada…

Harry abrió la boca, con la mandíbula dilatada, abierta y abismal. Los dientes de Harry brillaron y se tan veía hermoso, inhumado frente a su comida.

—Si tú… —dijo Tom, el ligero movimiento de su garganta fue suficiente para romper su piel sobre los dientes de Harry. El ser hizo una pausa, la sangre manchó sus dientes nacarados mientras retrocedía un poco, permitiendo que Tom continuara. Su mente zumbaba mientras hablaba, sus pensamientos destellaban mientras luchaban por la coherencia. Porque su mente era su activo más poderoso. Siempre fue su mente la que permitió dominar sobre los demás. Y ahora… ahora necesitaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Porque Tom era codicioso y egoísta y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar por última vez la voz de Harry.

—Si puedes esperar, solo un poco más —continuó, con el pulso acelerado—, puedo traerte tantas comidas como desees. Nunca volverás a pasar hambre. Puedo prometerte esto.

Harry dudó, con el ceño fruncido en la frente.

—Si me comes —dijo Tom—, solo volverás a tener hambre. Pero sé cómo atraer a las personas, sé cómo desaparecerlas. Sé cómo hacer que nadie las vuelva a encontrar. Y puedo llevártelos cuando quieras. Y nadie nos atrapará. Nadie nos perseguirá ni intentará matarnos, porque nadie lo sabrá jamás.

Harry parecía indeciso ahora, su expresión tensándose bajo la corriente de las palabras de Tom.

—Podemos comenzar con tus parientes, los Dursley. Difícilmente merecen vivir, ¿no crees? —Tom siguió presionando, con los ojos brillantes, una sonrisa oscura extendiéndose en su rostro—, tan crueles como son. Monstruos. Mucho más crueles que tú. Te verías hermoso, ya sabes, bañado en su sangre.

—Pero —dijo Harry—, no quiero comer a nadie que sea bueno. La Sra. Figg siempre me daba galletas y me dejaba acariciar a sus gatos, incluso cuando me tenían miedo. No quiero comerla.

—Por supuesto —estuvo que acuerdo Tom, acercándose a Harry y presionando sus cuerpos juntos—. Solo los que lo merecen.

—Pero —dijo Harry una vez más—, ¿no tú también te lo mereces?

La sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó. —Podría ser un monstruo —razonó—, pero soy tu monstruo. ¿No?

Sus ojos se encontraron como un choque de olas.

—Sí —respondió Harry y luego, una sonrisa complacida curvó sus labios hacia arriba—, eres mío —Levantó la mano y tomó la cara de Tom—. Mio para dejar vivir —comentó y luego apretó su agarre hasta que las puntas de sus garras perforaron suavemente la piel, liberando pequeñas gotas de sangre—. Mio para devorar, si te sales de la línea.

Tom se echó a reír, encantado. Harry era suyo, suyo, suyo.

—Mi dulce y encantador Harry —dijo—. Todo lo que haga será por ti —prometió. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y su voto se asentó, profundamente dentro de él— Todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¿Ya vieron la luna de esta noche?


End file.
